Chasing Shadows
by ShadowWalkerZA
Summary: Barbara's childhood friend comes to town, but it isn't a friendly visit. Please Review.
1. From The Dark

Chapter 1 - From the Dark  
  
A prostitute walks drunkenly down an alley. She lights a cigarette while mumbling. She laughs and throws the lighter into her bag. She stumbles along the alley making her way to her apartment.  
  
She is unaware of the evil creeping up behind her. A shadow slowly follows her, streaking over the ground like a sleek cat in the night. It closes in on her. She stops and turns around, feeling the hairs on her neck stand on end. She watches the shadow slowly creep towards her. She squints at it with the cigarette hanging limply on her lips. "Wha the f.?" she mumbled. Suddenly the shadow lurches at her and envelopes her. She screams as she disappears in the shadow. Slowly the shadow swallows her and her screams grow distant. Once the screaming had grown away the shadow takes on a human form. Slowly the features grow sharper until a man stands in the alley. He roles his head from right to left and flexes his hands.  
  
His eyes are as black as coal. His face the persona of evil. He wears a black cotton trench coat and boots that look like military boots.  
  
A smile forms on his lips. He turns around and walks off.  
  
Barbara frowns as she types on the computer console. She doesn't notice the elevator doors open.  
  
Huntress, leaning backwards against the back of the elevator, kicks herself upwards and walks out. She walks up to the computer station.  
  
"Anything?" she asks.  
  
Barbara looks up. "The images are downloading, we'll have the clip in a moment," she wheels herself around, "What do you have?"  
  
"Zip," Helena replies following her to the kitchen. One of the lights fuses out casting a shadow in the corner of the kitchen. Barbara sighs, "Great." She grabs two mugs and moves over to the coffee machine. "And the voyeur guy?" she asks pouring coffee into the mugs. "He wasn't there. What guy would set up voyeur camera's up in an alley?" Helena asks accepting the mug form Barbara. "All the prostitutes use that alley as a short cut to 5th street, he was probably just scoring out the women," Barbara replied sipping her coffee. "Perv," Helena said just as Dinah entered the kitchen.  
  
"Okay I totally don't get History. I mean how should I know what the colors of the French flag are for," she said grabbing a cola from the fridge, "um. what do they stand for?"  
  
Before Barbara could answer a voice from the dark corner of the kitchen answered, "Liberty, equality and fraternity." All three spun around a looked bewildered into the corner. A woman dressed in a brown leather jacket, black polo neck jersey, black leather pants and a beret cap emerged from the shadow. "Emanating from the French revolution," she said grinning.  
  
Huntress took on a defensive stance as her pupils altered to cat's eyes, but before she could take a step Barbara gripped her elbow.  
  
"Cris?" Barbara asked smiling. The other woman nodded slightly, "Delphi still doesn't detect me," Cris replied as she moved even more forward.  
  
"I'll have to see to that," Barbara replied, she had a huge smile on her face.  
  
I'm glad someone finds this okay. Helena thought as she watched the two of them. The stranger still made her wary. "Uh, I hate to break up the reunion, but who are you?" she asked Cris.  
  
"Where's my manners, Cris Stone, or rather Shadow Walker, take your pick," she answered smiling at Huntress.  
  
Helena nodded slowly, absorbing the info.  
  
"Uh, Cris this is Helena and Dinah," Barbara said pointing to the other two. Cris nodded at the both of them. "It's so great to see you here, it has been a long time," she turns to face Helena, "Cris is a friend of mine, we went to high school and varsity together. She also helped me out on a few cases. She's also a half meta, but." she faced Cris again, "I thought you hated New Gotham, what brings you here?"  
  
Cris' smile dropped as she looked at all three of them. "Um. you know what? I'm starving, has Alfred left any leftovers?" she said turning away from them and opening the fridge. Just then Delphi beeped. The info had been downloaded. "Excuse me," Barbara said slipping back towards the computers. On the way back, Barbara felt uneasy.  
  
Seeing this Helena asked, "What's wrong?" "She always changes the subject when something's wrong," Barbara replied hitting enter on the keypad. A video clip of the prostitute and the stranger plays. Once finished Barbara continues to stare at the computer screen a barley audible, "Oh no," escapes her lips. 


	2. Children Of The Dark

Chapter 2 - Children of The Dark  
  
Laughter emanated from the kitchen. Dinah had warmed up to Cris. Cris was almost the carefree kind who'd always be hungry and raid anyone's fridge. She had found some leftovers in the fridge and took a bite. "Ugh, Barbara cooked this time didn't she?" she asked Dinah. Dinah laughed. "Lemme guess, there's no beer in here either," Cris said sticking her head back the fridge. "Ah!" she exclaimed holding up her prize, a bottle of orange juice. She unscrewed the cap and started drinking out of the bottle. "Barbara's gonna kill you if she catches you," Dinah said reaching for a glass and handing it over to Cris. Cris grinned accepting the glass from Dinah. As she started pouring the juice, Barbara's voice came from behind, "He's back," he voice had a faint trace of hope that she was wrong.  
  
Cris stopped pouring but kept her back turned. She didn't want to show them how scared she was. "When," Barbara asked. Cris cleared her throat, "Yesterday," she slowly turned around looking straight at Barbara.  
  
"Okay, time out, what's going on?" Huntress said stepping forward.  
  
"Okay, so this guy changes into a shadow?" Helena replied. They were seated in the living room. Helena sat to the side of Barbara, across from Dinah, who sat next to Cris. "Yes," Barbara replied. "So. how did he kill little miss pink?" Helena asked. "He ah." Barbara found it hard to reply. "He absorbed her," Cris replied. She lifted her head to face Helena. "What?!" Dinah exclaimed. "He absorbs people, well. he absorbs their minds," Barbara explained. "Why?" Helena asked. "He does it to get mentally stronger. He absorbs a person mentally weaker than him. He's kinda like a vampire, hence his name," Cris replied. "What's his name?" Dinah asked. "The Dark Prince," Barbara replied. "Why would they have to be mentally weaker?" Helena asked. "If they are mentally strong it makes them difficult to be absorbed, cause they would fight him off. It could actually kill him. If they are weaker, they are lost in his consciousness and their bodies disappear, like it was vaporized. Anyway, the stronger he gets the more he'll seek challenging, stronger minds," Barbara said bending her head. She rubbed her eyes and pinched her nose. "He is soulless, senseless and evil its self. His eyes are like two black holes, just waiting to suck you in," Cris murmured as if to herself. Helena looked at her, "You've been near him?" Cris looked up and half nodded. "So your mentally stronger, than him," Helena stated. "No," Cris swallowed her voice seemed strained, "He won't take me." "Why?" Dinah asked. Cris just stared at the table. Barbara took a deep breath in and then said, "Because she's his sister. Helena and Dinah whip their heads to face Cris. Cris looks up. The pain is obvious in her eyes. "I'm going to get some fresh air."  
  
Barbara began to follow her, but Helena stopped her. "Wait, there's another thing," she said standing up. "How did she do that?" Helena asked. "What?" Barbara asked frowning. "That. appearance in the kitchen," Helena said. "Oh, that's her power, she can transport herself instantly from shadow to shadow. She can use your shadow to suddenly appear behind you or wherever your shadow may lie," Barbara replied. "Children of the dark, huh?" Helena said. Barbara smiled and the wheeled off after Cris. Dinah stood up and said, "Freaky." "Yeah tell me about it," Helena replied. 


	3. The Mind That Haunts

CHAPTER 3 - The Mind That Haunts  
  
Barbara found her on the balcony. Cris looked out over the city but that was not where her eyes rested. She had a far-away look. It was hard for Barbara to see her childhood friend like this. She moved close to Cris. She broke the silence and asked, "How did it happen." Cris didn't look away; she took a deep breath in, "I don't know. We were so sure it would hold him and it did, for almost 2 years. Charlie, Susan and Lucky even started planning vacations, I was gonna take that Historian position in Egypt." She paused and looked down at her hands then carried on, "5 months ago, we started noticing some stress on the corner of the chamber. Susan wanted to transfer him just in case, but I ignored her warning saying it was nothing to worry about." She sighed; she turned to look at Barbara. Her eyes where haunted. "2 months later, I was in Egypt for a week to finalize everything. It had been a long, hot day. I was so tired, but I couldn't sleep, I felt feverish and I kept tossing and turning. It was about at midnight my phone rang. I picked it up. It was him, his breathing was labored and chilling. Then he said, 'catch me if you can'." She gritted her teeth, "I've been chasing him for 3 months non stop. He plays these games with me, and each time I get close he just slips away." She lowered her head, "I don't even know what it's like to sleep. I can't, each time I close my eyes I see his eyes, dark and haunting." Barbara put a hand on her shoulder. They sat there in silence. Finally Cris clears her throat and looks up at her. Her eyes now intense, "It stops here, I need your help." Barbara smiles and nods.  
  
Dinah and Helena were already waiting for them at the computer station. Barbara immediately set out working on her computers. Cris stands behind the computers, "There's always a connection with a hobby or interest, or the person's profession. I suggest we search her apartment, look for anything. Do you have an ID for her?" "Lynn Faraday, 12 Jensen Street, Apartment 35B," Oracle replied. "What if he has already attacked someone?" Dinah asked. "He wont, not until we're close," Cris replied. "Right, I'll go," Helena said walking towards the elevator. "Huh Cris is coming too," Barbara said. Helena turned around and was about to protest when Barbara gave her a look that made her keep quiet. She walked into the elevator. Once the doors closed she looked at Cris and said, "So how often do you, uh. do the appearing act?" "Not much, the further I go, the more energy I lose," Cris replied. "Your brother, how long has he been at this?" Helena asked. "4 years, he used to be a good guy but when he discovered what he calls a calling, he turned sour," Cris replied. "Does he ever stop, you know, take a break?" Helena asked frowning. "Yes, but only to mock me, to play games with me, to." she pauses a while and then carries on, "to blame me." "For what?" Helena was beginning to feel sorry for her. "My parents death," Cris replied. 


	4. A Second Can Mean A Lifetime

Chapter 4 - A second can mean a lifetime  
  
Huntress got there long before Cris. She looked around for a while before Cris slipped through the window in the living room. "Not too bad," Huntress remarked at Lynn's taste in style. Everything was almost a soft toned retro-style. The couch was bright red and the walls colored a pleasant green. There were dining room chairs in chrome with the seats covered with blue velvet.  
  
"Doesn't like the TV much," Huntress said holding up a cut wire from the TV. Cris frowned and turned, she walked up to a table. It was filled with scrapes of paper. Things that didn't make much sense were written on them. She shuffled through them. Then she found a note pad. It had a poem written on it.  
  
All things lost will one day be found. All things forgotten will one day be remembered. One day the deaf will hear, The blind will see and The lame will walk.  
  
It is a new world about to dawn  
  
Will you take my hand?  
  
"Not bad," Cris said to herself. "Looks like someone liked poetry," Huntress said behind Cris. Cris turned around to see poetry magazines and a thick book in Huntress' hands. Huntress arches her eyebrow, "Ever heard of a poetic prostitute?" she asked. "Huntress," came Barbara's Voice over the comm. "Yeah," Huntress replied looking up. "A poet convention has begun at Gargoyle Hotel uptown, it started today, all the poets are staying at the hotel," Barbara replied. Huntress relayed the info to Cris. "That's where we going," Cris said as she dashed to the door.  
  
As soon as they reached the hotel, Cris stopped at the entrance. She looked around, frowning. "What?" Huntress asked. "He's here," Cris said. "How do you know?" Helena asked leaning on her right leg and folding her arms. "I can sense his shadow," Cris replied. She ran to the side of the building. She then stopped and turned to face Huntress. She pulls out a flashlight and hands it over to her. "He hates bright light, go to the third floor, as soon as I point him out you blast him with the light," she said and then vanished. Helena took an involuntary step back, "Whoa," she said, "That would be great with blind dates."  
  
Helena walked down the corridor of the third floor. She had no idea where Cris was. She fiddled with the flashlight. Suddenly the door she was nearing blew open and Cris landed against the wall with a grunt.  
  
Huntress jumped into the doorway and switched on the flashlight. Nothing happened. The flashlight wasn't working. Helena watched as black mass swirled around a young man, it looked like he was being sucked into a vortex, kind of like a nightmare she had once when she was twelve. Then he disappeared and the mass floated away. Helena stood there for a moment stunned. Then she turned around. Cris was knocked out cold, blood trickled down the side of her mouth. 


	5. Requiem

Chapter 5 - Requiem  
  
The sun's rays slowly crept over the city. Bathed in the dawn's golden light, the clocktower glowed. Helena leaned against the wall with her head bowed down and her arms folded. She felt as if she was going to nod off any second. The door next to her opened and Barbara came out. She too looked tired. "She has a few broken ribs, a few cuts and a couple of bruises. She's also feverish and fitful, like she's having a really bad nightmare. Dinah's with her now. Right now you and I need some rest," Barbara said looking up at Helena.  
  
"No disagreement there, but what about her brother?" Helena asked after she yawned. "He doesn't move a lot during the day, we won't attack till tonight," Barbara replied. "Okay, I'll catch you later," Helena said and walked off.  
  
***  
  
Dinah dabbed the wet cloth over Cris forehead. She felt sorry for her. "Must be one hell of a nightmare," she said to her self. There was a soft knock at the door and Alfred walked in. "I've prepared some soup for Miss Stone once she was woken up," he said in his kind, English accent, "I've a feeling she be hungry." "Thank-you," Dinah replied. Alfred smiled and then left. She turned to face Cris again. Cris had stopped tossing about. She placed the cloth on her forehead again. Suddenly Cris eyes opened. "Oh, uh, hi," Dinah exclaimed. Cris coughed and then said, "Wha. what happened?" "You got knocked out, Huntress brought you back here," Dinah replied putting the cloth on the side table. Cris attempted to sit up, but groaned as soon as she moved. "You broke a few ribs, Barbara said you should rest," Dinah said helping Cris back down. Cris smiled weakly, "No rest for the weary." "What time is it," she asked Dinah. "Uh, close to 7," Dinah replied. "Daylight," Cris whispered to herself, she looks at Dinah, "Barbara woke you up early?" she asked smiling again. "No, I was up already, training," Dinah said smiling, "Hang on, Alfred made some soup, I'll get some." "Exactly what I need," Cris said her smile was genuine.  
  
Dinah headed for the kitchen, Alfred was cleaning up. She grabed a bowl and dished up some of the soup. "Oh and you can tell Miss Stone that until she has fully recovered there will be no beer. Honestly I wished she would be a lady for once and drink something more lady like," Alfred told Dinah. Dinah turned around, "What is it about her and food?" "I don't know but every time she's here she clears almost the whole refrigerator. I even start preparing a shopping list as soon as she arrives," Alfred replied packing the last of the dishes. "Well thanks for coming over today, it being your day off and all," Dinah said accepting a spoon from Alfred. "Your welcome Miss Redmond," Alfred said smiling.  
  
***  
  
Once Cris had finished the soup she rested her head against the headboard and sighed, "He always does make a good soup," she said. "Barbara always insists we eat Chicken soup when we are ill, so he's had a lot of time to perfect it," Dinah said chuckling. So, like what does your parents have to say about your brother?" Dinah asked frowning.  
  
"I can only guess how they would have felt," Cris replied, "They're dead." "Oh, sorry," Dinah said, embarrassed. "It's alright," Cris replied. Cris pushed herself up a little. "How did they die?" Dinah asked softly. Cris thought about it a little and then said, "My father was human, when he met my mom and fell in love with her he found out she was telepathic. He didn't mind though, he loved her nevertheless. When she fell pregnant with me her telepathy somehow grew erratic, she started hearing voices she couldn't understand and after my brother's birth, she fell into a depression. The doctor's said it was the depression that ultimately caused her to shoot my father and then herself," she paused as she remembered, "She actually phoned me that night, I spent almost the whole night trying to convince her not to do it, towards the end she just whispered 'I'm sorry' and then there was a loud bang," her voice seemed thin, "It must have been hours I sat at the phone, hoping to hear something that would tell me she didn't shoot herself, a movement or something, but there was nothing," she stared at the ceiling. Dinah knew how she felt, she had watched her own mother die in front of her. She just sat there, feeling the silence somehow comfort the both of them.  
  
***  
  
Barbara felt refreshed, the sleep did her well. She wondered if Cris had woken up so she wheeled herself over to her room. She knocked softly on the door and opened it. The bed was empty, but before she could react she heard Dinah laughing. If she was with Cris, Barbara knew exactly where they would be. Smiling she said to herself, "I should have set her up in the kitchen."  
  
She wheeled into the kitchen and upon seeing Cris she said, "You're supposed to be in bed." Cris looked up from the stove, "You know I can't lie in bed long, anyway I'm teaching Dinah how to make pasta, want some?" Cris replied with a grin on her face. Barbara laughed, "If it's your special pasta I wouldn't mind a. wait a minute if your cooking pasta then." she looked up towards the ceiling and spotted a piece of pasta hanging from the ceiling. Dinah laughed again, Cris joined her then winced and said, "If I laugh again I feel I'm gonna crack another rib." "Would serve you right for flinging pasta to the ceiling," Barbara scolded. Cris grinned. "How are you feeling anyway," asked Barbara. "Not too bad," Cris replied turning back to the saucepot. Barbara nodded, "Yeah right, once you're finished you're sitting down and resting." "Yes ma'am," Cris replied. Dinah chuckled. "Ohh that smells good," came Helena's voice from downstairs. "C'mon and join us there's enough for all of us," Dinah called her over.  
  
***  
  
Once finished the sat in the lounge. "The last victim was a student in one of my classes," Barbara said, "His name was Barry Kline, he lived just outside New Gotham so that would explain why he choose to stay in the hotel during the convention. It would be easy to guess where Darren would go next. There's a computer sciences expo starting tonight, Barry loved computer sciences so it's easy to say he'll be there. "What time does it start," Cris asked. "Eight, it'll give us enough time to rig a strong enough light to stun him," Barbara replied. "That's if we find him in time," Cris said. "Uh, you're staying here," Barbara replied. Cris' head shot up, "You're not serious." "I am, you're not going out, you may feel better, but if you go out to fight him you'll only get hurt more, besides we'll have it under control," she assured Cris with a smile. "What's to stop me?" Cris asked heatedly. "Dinah, if forced to, I'll have her knock you out before you set foot in that elevator," Barbara replied. "You wouldn't." Cris said but knew Barbara would. She then nodded, "Okay, I won't go." "Good," Barbara seemed happy at that and then turned around and headed towards the workshop.  
  
Helena followed Barbara to the workshop. She sat on the edge of the table while Barbara worked on the light. "Last time; Cris sensed Darren, if she's not coming, how will we know where he will be?" Helena asked folding her arms. "The same way her colleges did when Cris was in hospital once," Barbara replied, she help up what looked like a padd out of Star Trek, "When ever he changes into a shadow his body temperature drops, this will monitor all the heat signatures once there is a dramatic fluctuation we'll know where he is." "What if he changes just before he attacks?" Helena asked again. "He wont, he'll approach the hall as a shadow, but to withstand the lights in the hall he'll have to transform into human form, that's when we will get him. Once he is stunned he wont be able to change into a shadow, but it only lasts a few minutes, that's where you come in, I need you to knock him unconscious fast." "Ah, finally, some ass whopping," Helena replied grinning.  
  
***  
  
Cris sighed as she finished yet another one of Barbara's mechanic magazines. She looked over at the watch. It read 8:04pm. "Anything yet?" she asked Dinah. Dinah looked up from the computers, "Relax, Huntress and Oracle will report in if something happens." "Yeah, okay," Cris said adjusting her position on the one seater. Just then the phone rang. Dinah activated it on the computer. "Hello," she answered frowning, nobody ever phoned this line. "Is she there," came a voice over the speaker. Cris sprung up from the couch and limped as fast as she could to the station, "Darren?!" He laughed an almost mechanical laugh and then in a very cold tone he said, "Barbara's looking very lovely tonight." 


	6. A New Revolution

CHAPTER 6 - A New Revolution  
  
Barbara sighed as she looked at her watch; it read 8:04pm. She closed her eyes and rolled her neck from left to right. Huntress stood a little behind her, "Is it time?" she asked. Barbara nodded and the said, "He should be here, lets go." They moved their way through the crowd towards the food stalls. This hall was different than others; it was known as an open hall, more like cubicles set-up under a large tarpaulin, all the food stalls were outside where the cars were parked.  
  
"He won't attack where there will be people watching, he'll pick out someone who's smoking or just taking a break from the crowd. Since the expo has just begun the parking lot should be quiet," she said as they weaved their way through the crowd. Suddenly the padd beeped. She looked down at it and then said, "He's here." "Where," Huntress asked looking at the gadget. "He should be," she lifted her head. She squinted as she tried to look through all the people walking by, then she spotted a familiar figure at the phone booths. "There," she said pointing. "I'm gone," Huntress replied and sprinted off. Darren watched as a woman approached him. She had a look to her that rang warning bells in his head. Placing the phone down he turned around and walked briskly outside. Whoever this woman was, she was messing with the wrong man. He didn't like being disturbed during his job, "A waste of time, means a waste of money," Harper would say, and Darren wouldn't dream of wasting Harper's money. He looked back and saw her gaining in on him. "Damn, just a little bit more," he said to himself. As soon as he stepped outside he felt the cool breeze on his face, he was almost free. He turned around once more, she was gone. "Strange, he thought to himself. He felt a presence in front of him; he whipped his head around just in time to see his pursuer before her right fist connected with his jaw. Reeling from the impact he sagged to his knees. He tried to transform into a shadow but the street lamp was a little too bright. "You the hell are you,' he retorted looking up at her. She cocked her head to one side and replied, "Your friendly neighborhood watch." She whipped around and landed another blow to his shoulder. He cried out as he felt it dislocate, he needed to find a darker spot where he could transform then he'd get rid of the pain. Gritting his teeth he said, "Cris send you?" "No, the tooth fairy did," Huntress replied. She was about to kick him again but he caught it and twisted it and sent her flipping in the air. Wasting no time, he got up and ran off to a darker spot, but just before he could transform a bright light struck him from the front. Crying out he shot his arm up to shield his eyes. Suddenly he felt weak. He felt another blow to his abdomen and collapsed. Looking up he could make out Huntress standing over him; he turned to face the new comer. Barbara moved in closer. "Time's up Darren," she said keeping the light trained on him. "Barbara," he said chuckling, "nice surprise." He looked around him. There wasn't much of an escape route. He needed to destroy that light. "This has to stop Darren," Barbara said. He coughed and then replied, "You know I complete what I start Barbara." He crawled a little. Huntress grabbed him at the collar and pulled him up. She leaned in close and said in his ear, "Well this time you fail." He smiled and whispered, "Wrong." With all the force he could muster he brought his head back and hit Huntress on her forehead. While doing this he kicked at the light Barbara was holding. Huntress stumbled backwards while the light flew out of Barbara's grip. He spun around and kicked Huntress in the head, which sent her flying into the back of a car. He grinned as he turned around and faced Barbara. "Who's it this time Darren," Barbara asked while backing up. Darren bent his head to the side till there was an audible crack. He walked up to Barbara. Then he kicked at her chair. Barbara landed on the floor. He laughed as he watched her pull herself upright. "Barry really loved your classes you know. He couldn't stop talking about it. He'd also tell everybody you were his favorite teacher," he replied standing over her. Reality settled in quickly. Barbara's mind suddenly raced. She had to stall him enough to let Huntress recover. "What's the real reason for doing this?" she asked. "Money and lots of it," he replied. Her eyes widened. He's working for someone she thought to herself. Then he said, "Well I've wasted enough time." He started dissolving in front of her, but before he could completely transform a bright light flashed to Barbara's left. It was the headlights of a SUV. She saw a figure appear in front of the lights. Darren was forced back into human form. Shielding his eyes he peered into the light at the figure. He laughed, "Well this is nice, a family reunion." The figure started approaching him. "Back-up away from her," it was Cris. He held up his hands and walked away still laughing, "You finally make it just in time." Dinah, who was just behind Cris rushed to Barbara and helped her up.  
  
Cris walked right up to Darren. He noticed the slight limp and grinned. "This time it stops here," Cris said. He cocks his head sideways, and then punches her in the stomach. Crying out Cris bent over. "You're just as pathetic as her," he said walking around her, "I bet you'll be just as easy to break." "Who?" Cris breathed out. He bent down and whispered into her ear, "Mother." Her eyes widened. She clasped both her hands and swung it round. Seeing this he jumped out of the way. This sent Cris sprawling to the ground. "You bastard," she cried out. He laughed and kicked her in the stomach. Cris cried out again. She coughed and then spat out saliva mixed with blood. He walked up to the hummer and kicked both the lights out plunging them into darkness. Turning around he sensed someone next to him and ducked. Huntress' leg landed on the bonnet. He brought up his fist and punched her in the stomach and then grabbed her legs and flung her backwards. He walked up to Cris, "She was so easy to break, saying the right words you can bring anyone down to their knees. She was close Cris, all she needed was a little shove in the right direction." "You put the gun in her hand," she replied. "Yes," he hissed. "Why?" she asked coughing again. "Because the mind is a very powerful thing Cris, you can build and destroy empires with it," he replied. Then he dissolved away in front of her. His shadow slowly floated towards Barbara. Seeing this Cris cried out, "No!" and vanished. Suddenly Darren's shadow expanded into a black mist. Cris was barely visible in it. Slowly the mist rose. Cris' arms were lifted to shoulder length and her legs were slightly apart, almost forming an x. Suddenly a wind appeared and blew away scraps of paper. "What's happening," Huntress shouted. "She's in his shadow, she's trying to free the others," Barbara shouted back. Then the black mist started swirling around Cris and she slowly disappeared. "Fight it!" Barbara said silently to Cris. Then voices started emanating from the mist. They were male and female all talking at once. Pieces of the mist floated away towards the sky. "She's freeing them," Barbara breathed out. Then Cris screamed out, "Noooooo!" and then there was a sudden burst of wind. The mist dissipated and Cris fell to the ground. Huntress ran up to her and lifted her head up. Cris was still conscious. She smiled weakly and said, "It's over." She then closed her eyes. ***  
  
Dinah and Helena were standing on the balcony looking over the city. "Must be pretty hard for her to learn that her brother caused her mom to kill herself," Dinah said breaking the silence. "Makes me wonder if Darren shot her dad and not her mom," Helena replied frowning. "That's a thought she'll have to live with," Barbara replied as she came up to them. They both turn around. "All her ribs were either broken or cracked and there's no indication of internal bleeding. She's sleeping now, which is the best thing for her at the moment," she said while she massaged her neck. "What do you think she's gonna do once she's recovered?" Dinah asked. "Seek closure, maybe find out who hired her brother, I'm not sure, one thing is a new chapter in her life has opened, she can settle down now," she smiled, "maybe take a vacation." "Tell me about it, if I were her I'd sleep for about a week first, how can a person not sleep for 3 months? It's just not right," Helena replied. Barbara smiled.  
  
Three Weeks Later  
  
The four of them are sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee. "So what now?" Barbara asked. Cris smiled, "I guess I'll give New Gotham one more chance, I'll need a job though, heard of anybody seeking a historian?" "You know, come to think of it, the high-school is looking for a replacement in their history department, we have a substitute at the moment," Dinah replied. "If you're thinking you're gonna get off easily with history you have a huge surprise ahead of you," Barbara replied pointing a finger at her. They all laugh.  
  
The End.  
  
Note: I like to add a theme to my stories (The music is where I get my idea's from) and a song that impressed me the most in this story was Linkin Park's "My December" Also I'm planning on making Cris a regular or perhaps write stories on her alone with the BOP as regular guests. What do ya'll think? It doesn't mean I'm not writing BOP fanfic, it's just another project in mind.  
  
"Chasing Shadows" a fan-fic based on "Birds of Prey"  
  
Written by Rowena Kemp  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey, its characters, and concepts are the property of Warner Brothers, Tollin-Robbins Productions & DC Comics. 


End file.
